


Souls Bared

by roguesarewe



Series: Company Drabbles (30 Years) [8]
Category: Holby City
Genre: 30 Years AU, F/M, Graduation, college days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguesarewe/pseuds/roguesarewe
Summary: After spending a year apart, Henrik goes back to the States for Roxanna's graduation.





	Souls Bared

**Author's Note:**

> I have always thought that Roxanna was in the year below Henrik and John, as it was implied during the flashback ep.

She hadn't expected him to turn up. She had been there last year when he graduated from the University, Summa Cum Laude. She watched as he was called up by the Dean to receive his diploma, clapping and whistling the loudest that she possible could. She was so proud of him, more than he would ever know. After graduating, he was going straight to London to work. 

Her dad had been unable to make it, with her mum taking a turn for the worse. With every phone call, she felt that her mum was taking one step forward but three back. The downfalls only gave her the strength to continue her research and try to find a cure for LIS. 

But he was there. She only noticed him when she went up to receive her diploma and shake the dean's hand. She hadn't seen him when she made her salutatorian speech at the beginning of the ceremony. She had been so nervous she couldn't concentrate on anything but the task at hand. She slyly thanked both him and John in her speech for pushing her in her first year. She would be eternally grateful to them, especially Henrik. He was standing up in his seat, clapping and waving at her, when they announced her name, the biggest smile on his face that she had seen in ages. He hadn't changed a bit in the year which had passed, with the exception of his glasses. Now sporting square rimmed glasses, he looked even more handsome than the last time she had seen him. 

Waiting for the ceremony to end nearly killed her. The valedictorian gave a long and boring speech, telling them how he was going to miss them and was grateful for all of their support throughout he years they had spent together at Rigden. As the ceremony was brought to a close, a round of applause was given to the graduating students who stood up and filed out. 

Roxanna was lost in the crowd. Finishing second in the year had made her extremely popular with students and staff alike. They no longer saw her as an immigrant who had come to take advantage of the system, but as one of their own. Suddenly she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She slowly turned around to look up and see the giant Swede. " Henrik, you came!" She exclaimed, leaning in for a hug.  
"I would not have missed this for the world." She lingered for a moment, inhaling the faint smell of tobacco and cedar wood. She hadn't experienced that smell in a year and oh, how she missed it. "Is John here? What about David?" She asked, looking around for the other boys who were usually with him.  
"I'm sorry Roxanna, John is not here. Actually, I have not heard from him in a while. Felicity is not well at the moment so David did not want to leave her alone in England. " Roxanna was a teeny bit disappointed.  
"Come on." Henrik pulled her over to one side and led her out of the auditorium and the building. She knew instantly where he was leading her. Back to where it all started. The lab. 

He led her inside, surprised that the layout had changed from when she occupied it with the three boys. When they had left, she had invited three first years, two girls and a boy to work with her in the lab, each doing their own projects. In her section, there was an old polaroid of the four of them together, smiling and being happy. The old chairs were still there, and he led her to them so that they could sit down. "Henrik, why have you brought me here?" She asked, one leg neatly folded over the other. He took a deep breath in, maybe it was to calm his nerves she wasn't sure. She honestly thought he looked as if he was about to keel over.  
"This year away from you, I realised something. Two things actually. The first was that I was no longer the weakly, cowardly boy that I had been when I had first gotten here. You were the reason why I transformed into someone with more confidence, bravery, strength. The second was that I could not be away from you. Each night when I went to sleep in my ridiculously small apartment, I wished that I was still here with you." She blushed at what he was saying. "I want to be with you. I want to grow old with you." His omission was frank. Her eyes were swimming with tears. She couldn't believe her ears. 

She had slowly fallen in love with him over the years. From the time when broke into the library together, she knew he was the one. Then, for some odd reason they had drifted apart. She had suspected that it was something to do with John, who introduced her to David. She and David got along, but she had a feeling that his heart wasn't in it at all. It turned out that he had a girl back in England who he loved more than anything. Henrik was the one constant in her life. "Will you come back with me, to England? Finish your research there, with me," he asked her, his hands now holding onto her tightly. She paused for a moment. 

Without hesitation she told him,"Yes. I will. I mean, I was already planning on going back home to work near mum and dad, but if I can be with you, that will make it even better," she rambled on for a while until he silenced her by putting a slender finger to her lips.  
"I just have one question, Roxanna MacMillan. May I kiss you?"  
"Yes, Henrik Hanssen. Yes, you may!" His lips softly touched hers as he let go of her hands, in order to grip her shoulders. Breaking the kiss, she got up and sat on his lap leaning against him and tucking her head under his chin, wanting to be as close to him as possible. He then wrapped his arms around her small frame, wanting to keep her close too. Both of them now felt complete. It had been as if a piece of the puzzle of life had been missing. They could finally start their lives... together.


End file.
